yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 038
Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium - Part 4, known as The Dark Eye Activates - Sacrifice in the Japanese version, is the thirty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on January 16, 2001, and in the US on September 28, 2002. __TOC__ Summary As Yami Bakura demands Mokuba's body, Tristan knocks him out, takes his Millennium Ring, and throws it off the castle roof into the woods. He then carries Bakura and Mokuba back to the balcony, where Joey and Tea are witnessing the beginning of a shadow duel. Contact between them and Yugi has been cut off, and they cannot enter the shadow cloud -- they either go to the other side of it or return where they started. Inside the shadow, the duel continues. Each monster is maintained by one's life energy, and regular Yugi cannot handle the force of the Shadow Realm Yami takes over for a time, protesting that Yugi will not survive in such conditions, but Yugi convinces him to switch back, and he manages to set a card. But just then, Pegasus destroys Yugi's defending monster, and Yugi collapses. Despite Yami's frantic calls, Yugi is gone. This leaves just Yami to duel Pegasus, who can once again read his mind and know all of his moves. To make matters worse, Pegasus' Relinquished makes all of Yami's attacks self-destructive, and if he does not break the combo in two turns, Jigen Bakudan will destroy what's left of Yami's Life Points. Can Yami figure out a way to defeat Pegasus before it is too late? Featured Duel: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Yami Yugi - Part 4/Yugi Muto - Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Pegasus's turn Maximillion Pegasus Normal Summons "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF). (NOTE : Originally "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" has got (0 ATK / 1400 DEF) Yami/Yugi's turn Yami Normal Summons in Attack Position "Curse of Dragon" (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF). He switches to Yugi. Yugi seems to have a hard time handling the force of the Shadow Realm. Pegasus's turn Pegasus Sets 1 card. Yami/Yugi's turn Fearing Yugi can't handle the stress of the Shadow Realm, Yami takes over. "Curse of Dragon" attacks Pegasus's "Dark-Eyes Illusionist", but this activates "Dark-Eyes Illusionist's" effect, which stops the attack. Pegasus's turn Pegasus activates Set Ritual Magic Card "Black Illusion Ritual". Pegasus tributes "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" to Ritual Summon "Relinquished" in Attack Position (0 ATK / 0 DEF) Pegasus activates "Relinquished's" effect to equip "Curse of Dragon" to itself. It gains ATK and DEF equal to "Curse of Dragon's" ATK and DEF ("Relinquished": 0 → 2000 ATK / 0 → 1500 DEF). Yami/Yugi's turn "Dark Magician" attacks "Relinquished", but "Curse of Dragon" is destroyed instead. Yami receives damage (Yami: 900 → 400 Life Points). "Relinquished's" ATK and DEF revert to normal ("Relinquished": 2000 → 0 ATK / 1500 → 0 DEF). Pegasus's turn "Relinquished" equips "Dark Magician" to itself ("Relinquished": 0 → 2500 ATK / 0 → 2100 DEF). Yami/Yugi's turn Yami switches minds with Yugi. Yugi Sets 1 card. He then Normal Summons Feral Imp in Defense Position (1300 ATK / 1400 DEF). Pegasus's turn "Relinquished" attacks then destroys "Feral Imp". Yugi collapses; the Shadow Realm's cost was too strong for him. With Yugi unconscious Yami is left to duel by himself, allowing Pegasus to once again read his mind. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons in Defense Position "Winged Dragon" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Pegasus's turn "Relinquished" attacks then destroys "Winged Dragon". Pegasus Normal Summons "Jigen Bakudan" in Attack Position (200 ATK / 1000 DEF). It is immune to attacks, and in 2 turns, it will self-destruct to destroy every monster on Pegasus' field. Damage equal to each destroyed monster's ATK will then be inflicted to each monster's owner, which would be zero damage to Pegasus and 2500 points of damage to Yami's Life Points. Duel concludes next episode. Featured Cards